


Make Light Not War

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Liberator faces certain destruction until two previously unknown siblings make a spectacular intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Light Not War

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [b7friday](http://b7friday.livejournal.com/) prompt "Women to the Rescue". The Liberator crew appear very briefly, but it's not about them.

There was no escape. _Thirty_ pursuit ships surrounded the Liberator, and the plasma bolts were launched and running.

They watched the glow building as the first one hurtled towards them... and then, halfway, burst into a thousand pink sparkles, shimmering into nothingness. And another, just the same, but pale blue. And the next, lime green. It was like the best firework show in the galaxy.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" demanded Avon.

Blake turned to the wall. "Zen?"

"No information available on the phenomenon. Detectors suggest it poses no danger to this ship."

"It's... very pretty," murmured Vila.

"Whatever it is, it's our chance to get out of here," said Jenna, gripping the controls tightly as the Liberator built up speed and shot between two pursuit ships surrounded by clouds of gold and lilac lights.

Cally frowned slightly. She thought she could hear someone laughing...

**************************

"Are we clever, or are we _very_ clever?"

Della Ensor was dancing round her desk. A small box sat on it, lights blinking.

"The experiment appears to have been successful."

"Successful? Oh, Sibyl, it was _brilliant_! I wish we could see those section leaders' faces! I wish we could see Supreme High-and-Mighty Commander Servalan's face when all her weaponry turns into a free light show!"

"It was hardly free. We had to steal a couple of million credits to build the equipment."

"But we did it! Old Prof Egrorian was always going on about his tachyons, but he never worked out how to use them! And _he_ wanted them for yet another ultimate weapon - how cliched is that! _We_ are going to use them to make all weapons useless! Oh yes, I want to see his face too!"

"That is improbable unless you know where he is hiding."

"Maybe we'll work that out too. Come on, let's do another one. Where's a good fleet we can disarm?"

"I thought your first choice was an interesting one. We still don't know exactly what role Blake's people played in your father's death."

"Except we do know it was the Federation who killed my brother. Anyway, they've got Orac."

"You were trying to protect Orac?"

"Of course not! I mean, I know he's your brother, Sibyl..."

"That is a totally inappropriate anthropomorphism..."

"...but who needs the prototype when I've got the upgrade? You're infinitely more powerful! No, what I meant was - you know what he's like. Anyone who's got Orac is being punished enough already."

Sibyl's lights flickered thoughtfully. "You may have a point."


End file.
